Devil May Cry The alternate Universe
by SephirothsFlame
Summary: Dante and Virgil get caught in a light during their battle. This puts them in a one year sleep. What's this new world their in?
1. Devil May Cry

Dante clashed swords with his brother, Vergil, in the demon world. Vergil had an extreme lust for power and this lust would harm humans. Dante had to put a stop to it.

Vergil threw his fathers sword at Dante piercing him deeply, but thanks to his regenerative ability, he was alright.

Dante grabbed Force Edge and threw it back at Virgil. Virgil tried to catch it, but to no avail. The sword was through his hand leaving him wide open.

Dante rushed towards Virgil and sliced him across his chest. Virgil's regenerative ability halted, which is when Virgil realized. "Am I... being defeated?" Virgil said while on his knees.

Dante's attitude changed back to it's usual, cocky, tone. "Come on get up, you can do better than that!"

Virgil got back up ready to fight but then a light blinded the twins. "What is this? The portal closing?" Dante asked his brother.

" No, the portal is not here Dante. Remember where you entered from? That's where the portal closes".

Dante, almost as if not listening, asked Virgil "What is this thing!" But before the argument could continue, they were enveloped in the light.


	2. Kingdom Hearts

Sora looked at Marluxia's transformation. "What is this?"

Marluxia laughed "Witness your light fade away in this world of nothingness!"

Sora searched around but didn't see Donald or Goofy anywhere.

_Guess I'm doing this alone._

He jumped up to the Nobody and slashed one it's scythes off.

"I'd expect nothing less from the keyblade master. But now your life ends."

Marluxia started to build a ball of Darkness. He casted it into the sky laughing "So long keyblade master!"

Darkness enveloped all around but then a light came. " Now!" Sora yelled and prepared his ultimate move, Trinity Limit.

The light blocked out the Dark and Marluxia fell from his nobody.

Sora then jumped into the air and prepared Ragnorok. "It ends now Marluxia!" A rain of bolts flew down on Marluxia, obliterating him completely.

After the battle, Sora followed Namine to the Room of Sleep. After a conversation on which decision Sora wanted to follow, he went into a deep sleep.


	3. The Alternate Universe

Dante awoke inside a white room inside a flower.

"Great, did I fall into a dream?" He looked around and found that he wasn't but was in fact in reality. Taking a walk around to figure out where he was, he noticed two other pods with... People?

"What in the hell!" Dante stared in awe at the sleeping dog and duck. Normally this wouldn't creep you out but they were wearing clothes.

Dante tried to break open the flowers but couldn't, that's how secure they were. He figured he would give up and look around some more and entered a bigger white room and also a bigger pod.

Dante looked inside and saw a kid.

Out of nowhere he started laughing "Why does the clown get more space then me!" This changed in an instant as Dante pulled out his sword and quickly shifted his body around to see a person with a hood over their body and a weird shaped sword.

"Great, now big ass hoodies. What did I get myself into?"

The boy questioned Dante "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

Dante looked at him just as confused and just Dante's face answered the mysterious boy's questions.

"You don't know, do you?" he asked Dante.

"Nope, not a clue."

The boy raised his sword "Regardless, you cannot be here. I must eliminate you."


	4. Dante vs Riku

Dante stared at the boy with a whole different expression on his face "I don't want to fight a kid".

Not regarding Dante's words, the boy leaped towards Dante and got a clean hit. Dante's cockiness got the best of him as Dante felt his regeneration stopping.

"What? One hit?" Dante looked once again at the hooded boy. "I should have taken you seriously".

The hooded boy jumped and prepared a slash and hit Dante's arm. But to his surprise, Dante was perfectly fine.

"Royalguard" Dante whispered as he used the stored power and hit through the boy, hurting him immensely.

His hood fell off and Dante saw a boy with straight white hair.

"Come on! I thought only me and Vergil had white hair. I don't feel so special anymore." Dante ranted when the boy cut him off.

"Riku, that's my name."

Dante raised an eyebrow and suddenly something covered Riku's neck. Riku threw his cloak off to reveal his dark suit.

"The real match begins!" Riku shouted and once again he leaped at Dante.

"That won't work" Dante said as he rose his arm but Riku multiplied utterly surprising Dante. The Riku's surrounded him easily overpowering him.

"All I need is two of me to match this much". Dante summoned his doppelganger and took out Cerberus. Two Dante's with Cerberus is more than enough to take on multiple Riku's. After all Riku's but the original were destroyed Dante took out Ebony and Ivory and shot Riku in both legs rendering him immobilized.

"Aww, guess I overdid it".


	5. The Transformation

Riku screamed in pain from the two shots as he fell to the floor while Dante stared in guilt.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to fight you."

Riku started to rise with a Dark Aura around him. He then grabbed his head with both hands and started to shake as if he was getting electrocuted.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Riku screamed and he started to change shape. His hair started to grow out and he became darker and taller and his eyes changed from blue to a golden color.

The changed Riku started walking towards Dante as if confident that he now is stronger than Dante.

"Want a round 2 big guy?" Dante said to Riku. Riku raised his hand and a supposed demon appeared from behind him. Riku summoned his sword again and attack Dante with much more speed and power than before.

Dante prepared his royalguard.

"How many times before..." But before he could continue, Riku's sword cut through his guard much to Dante's surprise.

"You said you didn't want to fight a kid." Riku said to Dante while putting his hood up. "Then fight me."

"Oh, so I get to get serious? You sure about that?" Dante raised his fist and a light covered his hands, revealing Beowolf.

"I noticed you use the dark so if I use light, you'll fall".

Riku didn't move but summoned his demon again.

"Bring it then".


	6. The World that Never Was

Virgil woke up in a dark alleyway. He looked around but didn't see anyone around. He got up and tried to remember how he got here.

"Dante." Virgil remembered. "I was fighting Dante and a white light absorbed us. Then, where am I?

"I guess it's useless to try to sit here and guess." Virgil started walking through the alleyway. He felt a raindrop on his face. Suddenly much more shadows than Virgil's appeared on the ground and popped out of the ground.

These things had yellow eyes and were completely black. They also were nearly as tall as Virgil but he didn't care about them as they were easy to defeat. He prepared a Judgment cut and destroyed them all with ease.

He proceeded forward and examined the terrain. He noticed many abandoned buildings that were all in perfect shape and a relatively tall building. But what he noticed most was the moon. It was shaped like a gigantic heart, like the ones you see in kid's storybooks.

Examining the area, he also noticed a tower. It seemed to be floating to prevent intruders from entering. Continuing forward, he starting jumping toward the tower and managed to enter it. But upon entering he met a boy with blonde hair and a older guy with long white hair. The one with white hair had a scar on his face and both of them were wearing long black coats.

The one with the scar looked at Virgil "We have an intruder." He turned to the blonde haired kid, "Eliminate him Roxas".

The boy named Roxas thought that since it's a human, or so he thought, Virgil would be easy to defeat so he simply charged a thundara and cast it on Virgil.

Virgil stood with a serious demeanor, getting hit directly by the bolt while being completely unphased. This surprised Roxas to the point where he pulled out his keyblade while raising his sword, preparing to do a down strike.

It hit Virgil because of his surprise of Roxas using a gigantic key to hit him.

"What was that?" Virgil asked.

The man with the long hair responded to him, "Keyblade. The ultimate weapon."


End file.
